


I Need You, All of You

by BitchImaWriteritsalldrama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Happy Family, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Guy Chuck, Jack is only a few days old, Most people are brought back, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama
Summary: After Lucifer kills cas and gets thrown by Mary into the apocalypse world, dean begs chuck to bring cas back, bring them all back. What happens when chuck says yes?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	I Need You, All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of making up for messing up my semblance of schedule. This is considerably more edited than the last one tho it is a bit shorter. Hope you like it!  
> *oh and i’ve noticed i always spell cas with a lower case c, if that bothers you, sorry.

“You son of a bitch, bring him back! Bring them all back, Kelly, Kevin, Mom, even Crowley.” Dean stood at the back of the fast food restaurant, he was praying, praying to Chuck. He felt tears slide down his cheeks thinking of the light leaving cas’ eyes when Lucifer stabbed him, his wings burning an imprint on the sand. He continued to cry, feeling the anger at Chuck, at himself, at Lucifer, swelling, he suddenly turned and punched straight through the flimsy door. He composed himself and examined his hand, his knuckles were bloody and he could feel that he broke a finger or two, if John was here he’d get on his case about form but he wasn’t, that calmed dean down a bit. He turned his attention to the prayer he hadnt quite finished, “You did this, you wrote this story, you can fix it, please, please fix it.” He felt himself collapse onto his knees on the ground, still crying. He stayed like that for a time, as he started to get up, he leaned on the door,  
“Okay.” Dean almost fell again just out of surprise, he shouldn’t be on angel radio, Chuck shouldn’t be able to speak back to him.  
“What?”  
“I said, okay, I’ll bring them back, I’ll need a list though, and there are a few I can’t bring back just because I physically cannot.” Chuck said unbothered, he appeared in front of dean,  
“Why?”  
“Why? How many times do I have to tell you all that I’ve been asked that so many times, be more specific please.”  
“Why can’t you bring them all back? Why would you do this for me?”  
“My powers are depleting. You were chosen dean, you and sam and cas, the rest, you are characters in my story, everyone else is white noise.”  
“How are your powers depleting?”  
“The kid, he’s taken mine and amara’s powers. List dean.” He said impatiently,  
“Oh yeah um here.” Dean took out the notebook he kept in one of his many pockets. Chuck materialized a pen and handed it to him, he wrote down about a dozen names and handed it back to chuck. “Thank you.”  
“You say I abandoned you, you say that I wouldn’t let bad things happen to good people, apocalypses shouldn’t happen, so I’ll work on it, you gave me back my family, its my way of thanking you.” Dean nodded and chuck disappeared. He walked back to the car and continued looking for Jack with sam. 

~~~~~

When the three of them made it back to the house the lights were on and people were talking inside. Sam and dean shared a look and pulled out thier guns, Jack got a little scared and there was a faint breeze as his powers surged,  
“Its okay jack, we’ll protect you, be careful k?” Sam said gently, Jack’s eyes flashed once then he relaxed. They walked in, guns out and within a second had them lowered,  
“Cas? Charlie? Kevin? Eileen?”  
“Hey sam!” Eileen walked over and hugged him, as she tried to pull away, sam kept her close, snaking one arm over her shoulder, her arm went around his waist,  
“Hiya bitches!!” Charlie said running up to dean and giving him a bone crushing hug,  
“How did you-“ sam started,  
“Chuck.” Dean said simply, he gave sam a look and they walked further into the room, putting thier guns in thier waistbands again and greeted everyone else. They made thier way around the room, hugging lost loved ones, Kevin, Charlie, Mary, Bobby, Crowley, Bella, Jo and Ellen, Meg, and Balthazar(dean had to cover all the bases), the boys introduced jack to everyone as they made thier rounds. Bal and Crowley miracled alcohol and food onto the dining room table, and they all sat to have dinner as a family. Amara and chuck stopped by bringing rowena and the wayward sisters along. 

Throughout the night cas stayed as far from dean as possible, dean was so happy that his family was back he barely noticed, I said barely, he did notice but left it alone for a while, enjoying his family being together and happy. After a few hours he went to talk to cas who at this moment was sitting on a chair in the corner of the living room with a glass of whiskey that dean knew he’d never finish,  
“Hey, you want a pb&j or something?” Dean asked, cas chuckled quietly, “Whats up? Why aren’t you with everyone else?”  
“I’m fine dean.”  
“Cas I know you’re not fine.” Cas gave him his bitch face, and scowled a bit,  
“This never goes right for us dean, how do we know this won’t end the world, again.”  
“We don’t, but this-right now we all get to be together, even if its fleeting.”  
“Did you do this?”  
“I-yes I did.”  
“Why?”  
“I could never-I couldn’t live without you,” dean had sat down on the arm of the couch close to cas, “without any of you.” Dean scooted away,  
“You would have been fine dean.”  
“No. I wouldn’t be, you don’t know how not okay I would have been.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You died cas, dammit cas, do you even know how much you mean to me?”  
“You have sam, you would have been fine.”  
“No, sams different, he’s my brother, you-you’re, you’re more than that.” Cas gave dean his patented head tilt,  
“I dont get it.”  
“Cas I- I think i like you.”  
“You think? No, no, no, I’ve dealt with 8 years of this shit, you guys dont like eachother, you are head over fucking heals in love with him.” Sam seemed to have stopped in the process of walking past the living room, eileen still glued to his side, dean and cas had stood up,  
“What?”  
“I know what i said.” Sam raised an eyebrow and continued walking,  
“Is he right?” Cas asked quietly,  
“I think we might be idiots.” Dean said with a smile,  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s right, I do love you.”  
“Well that’s good cause, I’m pretty sure i love you too.”  
“Pretty sure? Really that’s all you got?” cas’ face split into a smile,  
“Oh alright, I definitely love you.”  
“That’s better,” cas pulled dean’s jacket, bringing him closer. Blue eyes met green and dean wrapped his arms around the angels waist and pressed thier foreheads together,  
“I love you so much Castiel.”  
“I love you too dean.” Dean closed the space between them, their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss, they had time, they could take it slow.

Cas and dean walked out of the room and back into the kitchen where chuck, amara, and jack were in one corner talking, Ellen was sitting with her feet on Bobby’s legs across from her giggling, eileen and sam were still inseparable but now they were giving eachother fond looks and sam leaned down to kiss her, rowena was making the fire turn different colors while Kevin and jo watched fascinated, and Crowley and charlie were sitting on the counter. Dean smiled at his family, then at cas and he intertwined thier fingers and walked in to the middle of the great room,  
“More alcohol?” There was a cheer and cas materialized a case of beer and some fancy whiskey. Dean and cas walked into the living room and sat on the floor leaning against the couch as everyone else settled around them.  
They talked the night, and most of the morning away. Later they’d do a proper hunters funeral for Kelly and everyone else they’d lost for good, then they all drove to the bunker and got settled into their new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos and comments, they’re always appreciated!


End file.
